cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Lyren Yeomire II
* coup at age 20 * earlier that day she had stolen the star * escapes thanks to serving girl * blames self for coup because of stolen star * just wanted to be like aelia * runs through sewers with serving girl * serving girl grants invisibilty then is murdered by a dwarf * has moment of faith in the star and aelia and jumps down a waterfall. guards assumes she dies. aelia and the star protect her * "i didnt drown, i couldn't seem to die" * she hit her head on the landing and was knocked uncounsious. her body flowed down the river and out of the city limits, out of the walls. the rivers run with the blood of her family and subjects. * she claims she saw a vision that aelia told her that she had to go. she had to wake up. and keep running. leave julsmirr. make your way to paret marvella, to juganawvi. where i grew up. there is an orphanage. tell them what has happened here today. make them safe. * she goes there. she finds out about aelia's child hood, what she did for all these poor people, healing, fighting for them, fighting the upper classes. she is inspired to help these people. she tells them what happened, the coup, to the best of her understanding she is after all a child. the people at the orphanage accept her and stay they can keep her safe. and for a time they do. however the dwarves are thourough in everything they do, they will sever all ties, all loyalists, any shred of hope that could inspire rebelion must be snuffed out. * theres a mosaic of aelia done by the impoverished children of the slums, its made out of mis matched potery. her hair is set loose and she has a halo. she is in simple peasants clothing and her eyes are filled in completely with gold. she is surrounded by healing herbs. * the orphanage gets burnt down. * Lyren flees again further south. * encounter madhavi at some point, sees full extent of the troubles in julsmirr, sees many elves being traded as slaves. elves her age. some younger. * is almost taken slave, escapes. * runs out of town, bitten by poisonous snake. attempts to heal self, is shit because is child. * taken in by friendly orc tribe who are travelling to town to replinish supplies. tools and stuff. lyren explains her situation, leaving out some details of course, and one orc who seeks adventure offers to escort her back up to hawkers bay to get a ship across the sea. * the travel up the main river and in gakwey they avoid main cities and travel through the dark mire where they encounter many argonians. orc friend is poisoned. lyren has been practicing magic and manages to just save them. they stay behind with an argonian tribe. * lyren meets an elf named tylfine at the borders of julsmirr and the dark mire. she heals him. he is suspicous as to who she is and what she is doing trying to get back into the kingdom and explains how much worse everything has gotten in the last few months. so many people have died. villages have been raized. he realises who she is along the way and accuses her of being selfish for trying to leave while her people suffer. she does not want that responsibility and does what is easy and keeps running. he is killed defending her because he knows she is their peoples only chance to rebuild their nation and save their people even if she wont do it now she hopefully will one day as they arrive in the out skirts of hawkers bay. * she performs the ritual, becomes a human man in order to be safe. she has heard of the atrocities done unto women and elves and does not want to be a victim of it. * while in town she is pick pocketed of many valuable items. she needs to make sure the gem is safe * seals the gem into her body * after two weeks of being in THE MOST PAIN she sneaks away onto a pirate ship she hears is leaving for neo lunia. she knows that is where the greatest mages college is in all of tierra. * she is found but pleads not to be thrown abord and says that she can be of use, will literally do anything. is taken as a cabin boy and treated terribly.